GNY-001 Gundam Astraea
GNY-001 Gundam Astraea (aka Gundam Astraea, Astraea) is a 2nd generation prototype Gundam in the side story of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. It is piloted by Ruido Resonance. The Astraea was later upgraded by Fereshte into the GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F and later the GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam Astraea is the successor unit to GN-000 0 Gundam and predecessor to GN-001 Gundam Exia; a intermediary design and 2nd generation prototype Gundam. The unit was designed and developed by Celestial Being's (CB's) Krung Thep (later transferred to Fereshte) engineering team. It was a testbed for a number of experimental technologies (primarily in GN-weapons development) incorporated in pursuit of a greater combat performance and utility. While Astraea was not a specialized combat unit, the prototype helped fine-tune many weapons found in all future generation MSs. Of the four prototypes produced, Astraea's design and purpose mirrors closely to 0 Gundam; a general-purpose combat MS. The Krung Thep team developed Astraea to be a adaptable and versatile combat MS. As a testbed for experimental technologies, CB engineers created a series of prototype weapons from GN Blades to GN Rifles to refine particle weapons development. Because of the wide range weapons developed for Astraea, it can easily be reconfigured to become a close combat-type, heavy assault-type or a combined variation with its assortment of equipment; its the reason why classifying Astraea can't be specified. The GN Drive control mechanism differs from that of 0 Gundam and its benchmarks are both in higher output and higher instabilities. Astraea uses a hybrid design between hollow composite armor and particle cables for particle distribution. The two ear-like protrusions that extend backwards from the sides of the head structure appear to be a design feature unique to the Astraea, but their purpose is thus far unknown. Although Astraea contained the Trans-Am System, the black box within Astraea was yet to be activated and remained a hidden feature until the events of AD 2307. After CB engineers gathered enough data on Astraea, its technical and combat data was used to develop GN-001 Gundam Exia; however, CB engineers were not finished with Astraea either. Because the unit still had tactical value, Astraea was transferred to the Fereshte team. Assigned as part of a black-ops support team, consisting of the 2nd generation Gundams, Fereshte redeveloped Astraea. It's overall system and combat capabilities was enhanced, its face masked, given a red paint job, and was re-classified as GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F. Armaments *;GN Beam Rifle :A standard GN beam rifle. In order to improve firing rate and reduce the chances disruption due to shortage of power, it was equipped with an internal GN Condenser and is one of the earliest weapons that did so. ;*GN Launcher :Astraea's most powerful weapon. When it was in its early stages testing, the weapon was slightly unstable in its particle control/output.1/100 Astraea manual It is equipped by removing one of Astraea's neck clevical antennas and it sources its particles directly through this connection. More than one can be equipped as an option such as a double mode and a quad mode. The data from this weapon was used in the development of Gundam Virtue's GN Bazooka weapon. ;*Double GN Launcher :A configuration whereby two GN Launchers was used at the same time. ;*Quad Cannon :An experimental configuration whereby four GN Launchers was used at the same time to create a certain effect. The theory was that when different streams are combined ome, the total output of the converged beam would be much greater.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 9 "Quad Cannon" The test was conducted in space with an asteroid as the target after Veda's approval was given. The data collected was eventually used in the development of the 3rd Generation GN-005 Gundam Virtue. ;*Proto GN Sword :The Astraea is armed with a Proto GN Sword, that can be vertically folded along the forearm like Exia's GN Sword. As it's name suggests it's a prototype to Exia's GN Sword, and is the first GN partical-lined physical blade created by Celestial Being. Even at the time of the construction of this weapon, it has already been planned for a rifle function to be included and the "Proto" part of the name refer to the incompleteness of the weapon as its still in development. ;*GN Beam Saber :The Astraea is armed with two beam sabers, docked behind either side of the waist. As the weapons themselves are test types, their performance versus the Exia's beam sabers is unknown as of this time. ;*GN Sword Test Version :An early experimental test version of the GN Sword that was eventually used on the GN-001 Gundam Exia. Variants ;*GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F ;*GNY-001FB Black Gundam Astraea Type F ;*GNY-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea` History The story is that as HRL’s battleship has gotten closer to CB’s Colony Krung Thep, 874 is gathering intelligence using the Sadalsuud, Ruido comes out in the Astrea to intercept. The instruction that came from Veda was “Defeat”. Here, Ruido in the Gundam starts attacking the person. Later on, the second generation Gundam Meister arrived in a transport aircraft on a battlefield. Four HRL MS “Phantom”s against the Gundam Meister 874’s Gundam Sadalsuud fight a one-sided battle that ends in 36 seconds. Ruido in Astraea shoots down the first Hellion Platoon that was examining the AEU’s Orbital Elevator. In addition, 874 who intercepts in Sadalsuud, sees the shadow of an approaching aircraft and proposes that Ruido does a check. Ruido sorties in the Astraea in place of the injured Marlene. Ruido does not want Marlene to go out into the battlefield. If he was fighting very well, then there’s no need for her to go out into the battlefield. Ruido exterminates the Hellion force through Astraea. When the primary Celestial Being team began their armed interventions, the Fereshte team was given the green light to use the four second generation Gundams and the original solar reactor in shadow interventions in order to aid Celestial Being's own openly conducted interventions. However because of the Plan, it couldn't be revealed that there were more Gundams aside from those conducted openly by the primary team. To disguise Astraea's true nature it was repainted and fixed with a mask, and operated under the orders of leaving zero eye witnesses. This version of Astraea was designated GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F. Picture Gallery GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - GN Drive Cone.jpg|GNY-001 Gundam Astraea w/ GN Drive Cone Gny-001.jpg|Gundam Astraea w/ GN Beam Rifle & GN Shield Gundam 00P Gundam Astraea.jpg|Gundam 00P - Volume. 1 - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Cover Quad cannon.png|Gundam 00V Senki - Chapter 9 - Gundam Astraea - Testing Quad GN Launcher GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - GN Beam Rifle.jpg|GN Beam Rifle GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - GN Launcher.jpg|GN Launcher Gunpla Gundam Astraea LMAO.jpg|HG 1/100 - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea Gundam Astraea LOL1.jpg|HG 1/100 - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea Gundam Astraea LOL3.jpg|HG 1/100 - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea Gundam Astraea LOL2.jpg|HG 1/100 - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea Gundam Astraea LOL4.jpg|HG 1/100 - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea 4752101260_5de1ce5387_b.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Boxart Gundam Astraea LOL.jpg|HG 1/100 - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Boxart HG GNY-001 Gundam Astraea.jpg|HG 1/100 - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Manual Cover Gundam Astraea Weapons.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Armaments HG Gundam Astraea.jpg|Gundam 00P Special Edition - HG 1/144 - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea Image:14c4b0a3510faa.jpg|Gundam 00P Special Edition - HG 1/144 - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Exias Armaments Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Astraea Q1.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Astraea Q2.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea 14c4d2c51c14a6.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - Gundam Avalanche Astraea Dash Notes & Trivia *The unit name derives from the goddess Astraea, who is associated with the card Justice -- one of the twenty-two Major Arcana in the Tarot. The other Gundam test-types follow this naming theme. Articles & References Image:17114778433eab8ac16fofh7.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - Gundam Astraea w/ Design Gundam Astraea Design.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Design Image:mecha001-002.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Basic Style Image:Devrprt_DoubleGNLauncher_001.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Development Report - GN Double Launcher Image:Devrprt_DoubleGNLauncher_002.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - GN Double Launcher asdrtw2.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Development Report - Astraea Armaments Testing Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Astraea Q.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Quad Cannon Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Astraea Q0.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Quad Cannon Gundam 00F Gundam Astraea.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea Gundam 00P Gundam Astraea Weapons Look.jpg|GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Weapons Look ChallAstraea.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Weapons Gundam 00P Special Edition Gundam Astraea X.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea Gundam Astraea Weapon Testing.jpg|Gundam 00P Special Edition - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Exias Armaments Image:14c4b0a054f9e9.jpg|Gundam 00P Special Edition - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Field Testing - GN Sword 14c4d2c7e56ee6.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Exia Armaments - Quad GN Launchers External Links *Gundam Astraea on Wikipedia *GNY-001 Gundam Astraea on MAHQ